


marked

by justanotherfacet



Series: subversion [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfacet/pseuds/justanotherfacet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If being with Taylor means he's a bad alpha, Biz never wants to be a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kelfin for betaing this--it's much improved as a result. Mentions of past Taylor/Carly.

Biz knows it probably makes him a bad alpha that he likes it when Taylor marks him up, but fuck that shit. It turns _him_ on looking at them later, and definitely seems to do it for Taylor too, so whatever. It's not like Taylor's ever really objected to Biz leaving some marks of his own, so long as he keeps them to places that only show in the locker room. The frequent visible proof of his relationship with Taylor usually results in chirping from their teammates, but that's a reasonable trade-off in Biz's head. Especially since that chirping is basically good-natured by now. It may have taken a few supremely awkward conversations to get the point across that he's serious about Taylor, but the embarrassment was definitely worth it. 

It almost certainly makes Biz a bad alpha that he likes Taylor fucking him sometimes, but again, fuck that shit. Taylor takes direction really well when he feels like it, and when he doesn't him taking control is so far from what Biz's _supposed_ to want that it pushes a lot of his buttons. Biz likes it when Taylor's riding him, too, because the contrast of Taylor basically running the fuck even though it's Biz's dick in him hits something he can't explain. And obviously it's hot when Biz is the one in control. He just doesn't want that all the time even if he theoretically _should_. 

Biz is really surprised at how much he feels in control the first few times when he's sucking Taylor off. It probably helps that Taylor looks like something out of high-class porn all spread out underneath him, Biz's fingers in his ass and Biz's mouth full of Taylor's dick.They've tried blowjobs a couple times with one of them on their knees, and neither of them really likes that--the fantasy may be a turn-on but the reality isn't so much. 

He knows Taylor worries that one of these days Biz is going to meet a compatible omega and that's going to be it for them. He really wishes he could promise _that's never going to happen_ , but it's about like promising _we're going to play together forever_ \--it's not entirely under his control. He _can_ promise that he's not looking, that Taylor's the one he _wants_ to be with--hell, he can even tell Taylor that the thought of his biology screwing them both over like that scares him too. Because all those things are true, and he does have control over them. It probably doesn't help those insecurities that Taylor's already lost someone he loved to circumstances he couldn't control.

**********

Taylor knows that Biz and him are probably not the most functional relationship ever. Every single piece of advice he's ever seen says that alpha-beta relationships are pretty much inherently doomed. Biz'll admit if he's drunk enough that he kind of sucks at being an alpha, though, so maybe there's some hope for them.

And Taylor knows from very bitter personal experience that you might as well grab some happiness while you get the chance, because it's not like you're guaranteed forever or anything. He _thought_ he was going to get that with Carly, and he's still not over her--still not over having all his dreams ripped to shreds. 

He doesn't really have those kind of dreams about Biz. He's still somewhat surprised that they even started this in the first place. It's not like he was a complete virgin to the guy thing, but messing around a little when he was in juniors doesn't exactly compare to basically dating Biz. Biz flat-out admits that he's basically slept with everyone _interesting_ and _interested_ , and that that included more than a few guys. But then, the rules for alphas are different. Which in their case might be a good thing, because they both like leaving marks. 

Fin


End file.
